Reign and Thunder part 5- The "Man" of 1000 Names
by Elcolo9
Summary: Secrets of Flagg and the Crayak are revealed...


Reign and Thunder part 5- The "Man" of 1000 Names  
  
"...And it was clear she couldn't go on,   
The door was opened and the wind appeared,  
The candles blew and then disappeared,  
The curtains flew and than HE appeared,  
Said, "Don't be afraid,  
Come on, Mary,"  
And she ran to him  
And they stated to fly...  
She had taken his hand...  
She had become like THEY are...  
Come on, Mary,  
Don't fear the Reaper..."  
  
-Blue Oyster Cult.  
  
"Father, calm down. It will be fine."  
  
"That's what I said in 1938. In Berlin."  
  
-V, 1983.  
  
We sat in two soft, leather chairs, Jake and I.  
  
"Well. So I finally have the pleasure of meeting 'Jake'. Leader of the Animorphs.  
I have had to execute a great many scholors who studied your exploits from ancient tomes."  
  
He turned to me.  
  
"And David. If you had been bron in our time, your mind may have made you a colonel.  
You're ruthlessness is a virtue that many of my officers should possess."  
  
I didn't know weather to thank him or spit on his face.  
  
Jake spoke up.  
  
"You can't fool us Flagg. We know what you are."  
  
His cooled-lava face grinned, than reverted back to the crimson skin that gave him his title as the 'Crimson King'.  
  
"Oh. And what is that?"  
  
"You are one of the Crayak's minions."  
  
He broke out into a laugh.  
  
"Can't put anything past you, eh Jake? I've had many guises and names throughout time. Attilla the Hunn, Gehngis Khan, Merlin or Maerlyn, Adolf Hitler, Samir Duran, Merco the Great, and John the Conqueror, just to name a few. And I never confirmed that I was the one in the books, although I never denied it, either. That's the reason that they call me 'The Man With No Face' and ' The Man With No Name.'"   
  
I blurted out the words in my mind.   
  
"But you still talk as if you were Satin!"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"No Satin is higher up on the food chain than me or the Crayak. In fact, My master pushed him too far. He tried to start a civil war, so he got kicked out of Hell, and into this miserable universe. That is why the Ellimists evolved to the point of Demi-Gods. To keep check on what should never have been in this dimension in the first place."  
  
We sat silent for several moments, as Flagg drank some strang futuristic alchoholic drink. I broke the uneasy silence.  
  
"So why did you bring us here? Why not crucify us right now?"  
  
"Because I want to know how it started. The war, I mean. If you tell me, I may only kill you once."  
  
Just then an explosion filled the hallway!  
  
An intercom blared out in a mechanical voice:  
  
"We've been hit! I repeat: We've been hit! The rebels have invaded the tower and the dome! There are hundreds! Our security forces are out numbered and we-."  
  
He was cut off.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Flagg stormed out the door, but a rifle butt caught him in the face, knocking him unconsiouse.  
  
And a man who looked like he had been to Hell held out his hand.  
  
"Come with me if you want to live."  
  
They untied us and, without asking any questions, we ran down the hall and into some kind of transport ship 'docked' outside one of the windows. I say it like that because it was crashed into the window and was partially inside the building.  
  
Miles below, I saw another shuttle in the dome.  
  
The shuttles escaped without much injury. We later discovered that the rebels lost 60 men in combat.  
  
We flew in silence for days. When we finally landed, my stomach was aching from lack of food. We were given only some water to drink, and when we asked questions, we where told that all would be revealed in time.  
  
We finally landed in the Colorado Rockies, and boarded an elevator that took us deep into the earth.  
  
When we stepped out, a mechanical, female voice greeted us.  
  
"Welcome to The North American division of the Terran Resistance forces Cheyenne mountain base. For security purposes, please follow the Corporal guiding you for inspection by X-Ray, Retena and Finger scan, and hypnotic preparation. Thank you. All of your questions will soon be answered."  
  
The tests were VERY lenghtly. First, and extensive X-Ray. It was designed to determine if we were and Exterminator Class robot on an assassinaton mission. At the end, two dogs sniffed us out. Apparently , Dogs can sense Exterminators.  
  
Then, Retena, Finger scans. Those were followed by scans of this I never knew I had. To complete the scans, A blood sample was taken.  
  
At last, once they determined that we where human, we were given a hypnotic exam. They asked us things, to determin if we could be trusted, and inserted a mental block so that any information that we learned here could not be revealed even under torture to an enemy. It would kill us if we tried.  
  
At last, when the tests and exams where all finished, we were led to a huge room.  
  
Inside we saw our friends and comrades. Both of our teams looked fine. As we ran forward to share our experiences, and find out just what the Hell was going on. Jake looked to one side and yelled out one word:  
  
"Erek!"  
  
  



End file.
